


In the shadows

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: They did their best work in the shadows.





	In the shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Nas sombras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853748) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #062 - shadow.

They did their best work in the shadows, figurative or literal. Both of them worked better if their interventions weren’t known, protected either by the cover of night or by the social conventions and best interests of the parties involved that prevent any further conversation about what was done. Leliana and Josephine were two sides of the same coin, each using her expertise to exploit enemies and obtain what she wanted. It was only natural that they were drawn to one another, like opposing polarities urging to meet. And once they met, there was no way to pry them apart.


End file.
